Parallel Lives
by Toxic Dokuro
Summary: Matsuo Miyako, a successful "elite" in the world of journalism. She leads a life of luxury and has everything she wants. Including a famous boyfriend. But what if a new man shows up and steals her heart? Will she leave her current lover for him?


**A/N: **New fanfic~

Read and Review.

* * *

Nighttime. Establishments emitted bright rays of light. Cars rumbled in the streets below and night shoppers wandered about. It was perfect, this cityscape. An absolutely fitting backdrop for an office full of over-timers.  
People moved about inside a heavily lighted room. Some were photocopying papers, some were typing away at their computers, and some were just making coffee for their colleagues.  
Overtime was normal in the field of journalism. And that was the main reason behind a whole department working the night away. They didn't even call it overtime anymore. It seemed like a part of each work day.

"It's true what they say then," Ishida Genta said with a sigh as he poured coffee into mugs. "you never get to see your family or friends in this kind of job."  
He lifted the tray in which the mugs were placed and started to go around, distributing each mug to a person.  
"Don't whine. You'll get used to it eventually," replied Matsuo Miyako.  
She took the small, pink mug from him and nodded as a sign of gratitude.

Matuso Miyako. A 24-year old editor; an elite in the world of journalism. She craved attention and wanted to be the best at everything.  
People envied her because of her reputation, and also because of her boyfriend: Shishido Ryou, a world-class model and actor.

"Ah, but you have experience," said Ishida. He placed the last cup of coffee on his own desk and sat down.  
"Everything seems easy for you."  
Miyako frowned.  
"It seems easy. But it's not. Do you know how thick my eye bags are from staying up all night? Do you know how hard it is to skim through dozens of articles and not even take a rest?"  
She took a deep breath before continuing. "I have deadlines to worry about! Nothing is easy for me."  
She stood up and paced the small area that was her office.  
"I need rest!" she yelled.  
She had totally lost her composure. She seemed to realize this when everyone started staring at her.  
She excused herself and headed toward the washroom.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked one of the writers.  
"I heard that her boyfriend's coming back from Milan. She must be pressured!" answered another.

Miyako stared at herself in the mirror. She had washed her face carelessly and had wet her blouse. She took a few sheets of tissue paper and dabbed at it ferociously.  
_Sure, people are praising me. I love it. But I really don't enjoy my job anymore_, she thought.  
She threw away the tissue and straightened herself  
_Maybe it's time I quit and pursue another career._  
Miyako nodded; her reflection doing the same.  
"But wait," she said out loud. "I'll miss it. I'll actually miss this crappy job. I'll miss it. Maybe I should just take a long leave. Yes, that's it."  
She looked up at her reflection and smiled.

Her colleagues paid no attention to her as she walked back to her desk. Feeling much better, she resumed her work.

- - -

"Tadaima," a greeting that nobody heard was uttered.  
Miyako had reached her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and put on the white, fluffy ones she wore at home.  
"Shuuka-chan?" she called out to her roommate.  
No response.  
"She must still be out then," Miyako muttered to herself.  
She hit the light switch, illuminating the living room with a warm orange light.  
"Hello," said a voice behind Miyako.  
Shishido Ryou stood in the middle of the living room. He was dressed in a black suit and was holding a large bouquet of red roses.  
He had re-grown his hair and had it tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon.  
"I missed you," he whispered.

* * *

**Additional Notes:** This is a sort of collaboration with my friend, Far-Fetched Imagineer, who in the future, will write her part of the story.

Both parts are set in the same universe and have two different main characters, living simultaneously.


End file.
